


violet eyes get brighter

by Pidonyx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, it’s just Kobra and Cherri bein cute :3, this is a bday gift! happy bday jordan!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: The Kobra Kid visits the radio station.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	violet eyes get brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costumejail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my dear friend Jordan (costumejail/@sleevesareforlosers)! Happy Birthday I wish I could be there to celebrate with you but regardless I hope you got to eat lots of cake and had a great time today <3
> 
> I’ve never written a solely kobracola fic before so I hope you like it!! 
> 
> It’s set during the earlier part of if monday’s blue but is basically a standalone so you don’t have to have read that to understand this!
> 
> title is from vanilla twilight by owl city :’3

Sand sputters under the treads, making the route to the WKIL station hazardous, but Kobra Kid is more than familiar with driving in the Zones, and pulls his motorbike to a clean stop in the packed-down dirt that serves as the makeshift radio station driveway.

As soon as he’s cut the engine, he’s hopping off and making for the door, trying not to run and failing rather handily.

“Cher!” he yells as soon as he’s in range, yanking off his helmet. Cherri meets him on the porch, blue streak falling in his eyes, already reaching to catch him when Kobra skips up the steps. He links his arms around Cherri’s neck, dropping his helmet into the sand and kissing him hello with a smile on his lips.

“Hi,” Cherri says, breathlessly, when they pull away, corner of his mouth curving gently. “This ‘s a surprise.”

“Yeah, well,” Kobra gently knocks their foreheads together. “I missed you. An’ Party is driving me crazy — don’ tell ‘em I said that.”

Cherri laughs, taking Kobra’s hand and leadinghim back into the shade of the radio shack. “What’s happening this time?”

“He’s bored. Jet an’ Ghoul are out for a few days an’ apparently that means they can’t think ‘f anythin’ better t’ do than talk my ear off. ‘Sides,” Kobra adds, with a squeeze of their linked hands. “I really did want t’ see you.”

“You don’ hear me complaining,” Cherri says, warmly. “Doc jus’ got some new records in, I was gonna sort them this afternoon; but I’d rather hang out with you, now that you’re here.”

“I don’ mind sorting records,” Kobra says, pushing his sunglasses back into his hair. “Don’ gotta be home until sunset anyways.” He gives Cherri a sideways look through his lashes, delighted when it makes Cherri’s cheeks pink a little. “Maybe you could play somethin’ for me. Your guitar still around?”

“Yeah, Doc had ‘t restrung after that incident at Pony’s last party.” Cherri shakes his head fondly. “An’...if you really don’t mind...”

“Really, Cher. I’d like to.” He tugs on his hand. “Show me th’ new music, Mr. Radio DJ.”

Cherri grins crookedly, warm early afternoon sunlight highlighting the soft lines the expression carves next to his eyes, and it sends a curl of fond warmth blooming in Kobra’s chest. “Alright. I’ll get my guitar.”

Kobra spends the afternoon stacking records in the dusty back room, picking albums at random and listening to Cherri sounding the chords out as they play, moving the needle back every now and then to play along and smiling warmly whenever he finally gets a song in full. Consequently, they haven’t actually made very much practical headway by the time the light coming in starts to slant sideways across the floor in a way that means Kobra has to leave, but that’s alright.

Cherri kisses him goodbye at the door, a reverse of Kobra’s arrival earlier, both of them clinging a little longer than necessary before Cherri reluctantly steps back. “If I don’ radio before th’ broadcast t’night, ‘s cause Party’s hogging th’ transmitter,” Kobra says with a teasing tilt of his lips. “But I promise I’ll be listening.”

“Try t’ come back soon,” Cherri says softly. “An’ tell Poison an’ th’ Girl I said hi.”

“I will,” Kobra promises, for both the requests. “G’night, Cher.”

“‘Night, Kobes. Drive safe.”

He stands on the porch waving until he’s just a dot in the distance from Kobra’s vantage point on his bike, and even though his heart feels a little heavy having to leave again, he can’t stop smiling all the way back to the Diner.


End file.
